


Storm Sente X Sebastian Donovan

by AceAcquittalFan



Category: Acquittal: Induction (Visual Novel), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Homosexuality, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAcquittalFan/pseuds/AceAcquittalFan
Summary: Storm Sente remembers the fun times he once had with another man.
Relationships: Storm Sente/Sebastian Donovan
Kudos: 2





	Storm Sente X Sebastian Donovan

Storm Sente was busy rowing to the United Kingdom after having sex with Maya Fey when he considered something. Maybe having sex with women wasn't so great after all. He took out his phone and looked through the contacts list. He couldn't actually contact any of them since he was in the middle of the ocean, but he looked through the list of male contacts he had. Wright Anything Agency, Richard Kingsley, Justice Sullivan, Sebastian Donovan, Benjamin Mendax... how did that last one get there?

Regardless, the list of males was far more extensive than the list of females, but he surely could not engage in sexual intercourse with these people?

Then, as if directly triggered by this thought, Storm's memory opened up as he remembered a certain case a long time ago...

May 15, 2020; Answell Bank

"Thank you for taking care of this case, Mr. Donovan!" the owner of the bank congratulated the famous prosecutor.

"Why! It had nothing to do with me, the one you should thank are those lawyers!"

"I couldn't have done it without my friends!" said Storm.

"Yeah, it was no biggie," said Phoenix Wright.

"A case like this is child's play to me," said John Phoenix.

The two Phoenixes got on a plane and returned to Los Angeles and Storm and Donovan saw them off.

"You know, Sente, you weren't too bad in there yourself, why, you even caught a contradiction that not even John Phoenix caught!"

The real reason was because Storm was bluffing the whole time which made his friend yell at him for being stupid but then he miraculously uncovered a contradiction anyway and it won the case.

"Uh, yeah, haha, impressive right?" Storm laughed.

Donovan leaned in over Storm. It was slightly uncomfortable, but at the same time, Storm did not protest.

"Let me tell you, Sente... I like a man who can think for himself."

"D-Do you..."

Storm's hands reached up towards Donovan's face... then he lost his balance. Bystanders rushed over to catch him and he was lucky to fall on a comfortable bed. As should be expected, Donovan was next to fall and landed on top of him. Despite it's predictable nature, Storm was taken aback. His face flushed red.

"You like this, Storm. Don't try to lie, we are trained to be able to tell," said Donovan.

"N-No," said Storm, knowing that witnesses have gotten away with lying to him countless times. Donovan slapped him. Storm liked that.

"Slap me again Daddy."

Donovan slapped again, and again, and again.

"Storm," said Donovan. "May I be so bold as to unbutton your shirt?"

Storm was about to say yes, but then he realized something.

"N-NO! Absolutely NOT! Why-why would I ever consent to that? With you? Nuh uh no way seeya later Mr. Man!"

Storm sprung out of the bed and ran home.

May 18, 2020; Ocean

Storm shuddered... had he waited just an extra moment he could have engaged in homosexual sex with Sebastian Donovan... but no, he had been indoctrinated by society to reject that. Even though he had supported gay rights from the day of his birth he had felt pressured to not become one with them himself.

Storm shedded this fault from himself. As of today, if any man came and requested sex with him he could accept it wholeheartedly!


End file.
